Condensation on the exterior surfaces of refrigerator appliances is not aesthetically pleasing to consumers. It also may cause water to pool around the refrigerator, leading to safety problems. In addition, water condensation may enter the compartments of the appliance potentially causing a mess, a reduction in food quality, and components of the appliance to rust. Accordingly, there exists a need to manage condensation on the exterior surfaces of various refrigerator appliance configurations.